


At the End

by Silveryfeather



Series: OC Oneshots [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: End of the war, F/F, Family Reunions, For a Friend, Gen, Good-byes, Multi, Returning Home, Sibling Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: For a friend based on an rp we had been doing.After nearly two years in yeerk captivity, Falhala and Des are now finally free. But with freedom comes painful good-byes that they both knew were coming.





	At the End

It was finally over. This was it.   
  
Falhala and Desakki stared silently up at the poolship as the andalian domeship approached it. They both knew that the yeerks had lost, Visser One was going to be no longer a problem, and they will never have to see or hear from him again. At least that’s what they both hoped. 

Ships start spilling from the domeship, little glimmering lights in the nighttime sky. They could only imagine what was going on board of the poolship. What it’s fate was going to be.   
  
<So this is it I guess.> Des sighed, looking at Falhala. Falhala was still looking up at the ship, worry wrinkling her face as she shifts her back hooves.    
  
<I wondered if they killed him…>   
  
<Killed the Visser?> Des asked as she crossed her arms over her soft, undefined chest, ears angling towards the smaller female.   
  
<Yes of course.> Falhala slowly starts laying down, looking away from the ship. She noticed Desakki looking at her with an intense look of worry.    
  
<You’re upset about that?> She asked, laying down beside Falhala.    
  
<No not really, it just doesn’t feel real that’s all.> Falhala replied, her voice weary. <I just hope that they will be coming for us soon. I do wish to return home.>   
  
<What? You really want to leave me that badly?> Desakki joked but judging by Falhala’s intense stare, she wasn’t too far from the truth. Desakki knew that Falhala longed to return home. She never stop talking about her family during their whole time in yeerk captivity. This is what she dreamed of.    
  
<Desakki…> Her glittering blue eyes met with Des’ and their breaths caught in their throats as both held their stares. <I care about you very much but… My family… I must return to them. My mate is waiting for me as well.>   
  
Des felt her stomachs twist as she remembered her talking about her ‘mate’. She couldn’t help the wave of disappointment and anger wash over her. Falhala had already be taken long before she had the chance to have her. Of course…   
  
<Des… I wish you would return with me.>   
  
<You know I can’t do that Fal.> Des almost groaned at her but managed to keep quiet. <I’ll be->   
  
<Arrested, I know Desakki. I could still wish…> Falhala’s warm body suddenly pressed against her own, making Des’ hearts leap in reply to her touch. She found herself melting into her touch, eyes closing.    
  
If only she could be with her… if only Falhala had chosen her instead. But they both knew what kind of outcome would come from that. Falhala was too soft for the life Des lived.    
  
<I like you very much Desakki.> Falhala sighed, as her eyes opened. She could feel Desakki’s body stiffen beside her before an arm wraps around her shoulders. Falhala’s eyes curled into a smile at Des’ silent reply. If only…   
  
The sound of engines rumbling far above.

Falhala’s eyes looked up towards the sky, realizing that several ships were heading down towards them. Had they already figured out they were there? How though?    
  
<I guess this really is it.> Des shakes Falhala off of herself knowing that she needed to hide now. Falhala felt herself scrambling to her hooves as she rises with the other female. She couldn’t help but slip her tail over Des’, her hearts trembling. Des was right, this really was it.    
  
<How are you going to get off planet?> Falhala asked, trotting beside Desakki as she heads down the hill towards the barn with her. Falhala could barely see the building that had been their homes for many months. Only the outline of it against the brightly lit sky.    
  
<I’ve got my ways Fal.> Des laughed, tossing back her head.    
  
<I’m just…>   
  
<Don’t worry Fal, everything is going to be fine I promise.>   
  
Des pushes open the door into the barn, glancing around inside. It was too dark to see what was inside there, perfect. Falhala suddenly grabs onto her arm, making the other andalite flinch heavily.    
  
Suddenly Falhala’s hands were upon her cheeks when Des snaps her head towards her in a very unandalite fashion. Her main eyes widened while her nostrils flared. Who would’ve thought that Falhala would be the one to kiss her first? Or that she would even begin their first kiss like this.

 

Their first and last kiss...   
  
As Des’ own hands slipped around Falhala’s cheeks they both leaned in close to one another, breaths warming each other’s faces. For the longest few minutes of their lives, they stood there rubbing one another’s cheeks while drinking in one another’s presence. Both not wanting to let go of the other for the fear of leaving the other alone to face their next challenge. But both knew it must be.   
  
<Let us meet again one day Desakki.> Falhala’s soft voice spoke once she slips out of her grasp. Des felt the cool air hit where her hands had been, making the warm flesh of her cheeks chill that much faster.    
  
<Yeah sure, maybe.> Des laughed, noticing that the ships were getting closer and closer. She needed to get away before they saw her. <Maybe if the whole getting married and being straight thing doesn’t work out, you can come live with me.>   
  
Falhala’s eyes curled into that warm, gentle smile that Des was so fond of now. <Perhaps.>   
  
The two of them stared at each other before Des slipped into the barn. Falhala backs away before trotting off down the hill to draw the fighters away from the barn. It didn’t take much for them to actually follow her. After all, she was what they were looking for more than likely.    
  
At the crest of a lonely hill, Falhala came to rest. Her hearts thrummed in her chest as the ships touched down near by. She watched as the smooth surface of the ships were broken as the doors opened to reveal their cargo. Falhala felt herself stiffen as a familiar face steps off of the ships.    
  
They stared at one another as if not believing what they were seeing. The tall form of Falhala’s older brother stood tall amongst his warriors as he stiffly came to a halt not to far away. Falhala could feel her breath catch within her throat as a wave of painful, yet sweet emotions washed over her.   
  
<Falhala?> Her brother called to her, unbelieving.    
  
<Barafin!>   
  
Falhala felt her breath shudder as she breaks out into a full canter, heading down the hill. Barafin broke away from the ship making the other warriors scatter as both siblings make their way towards each other.    
  
Just before they collided, they jumped around one another, tails raised in excitement. Falhala manages to hook her tail in her brother’s as they danced around each other excitedly. The both of them come to a halt, eyes glittering with painful delight.   
  
<I can’t believe you’re alive.> Barafin sighed, curling his larger tail around his younger sister’s in a comforting gesture. Falhala dips her stalks, her legs weak with joy. 

  
<I missed you so much Barafin.> She could not hold back the sob that trickled it’s way into her thought speak. It had been too long since she had seen him. It had been far too long.   
  
<Falhala… I’m… so glad.> She knew her brother wanted to say more but with his warriors behind him, he wanted to say it in private. She understood.   
  
After a few moments they pulled their tails away, unable to take their eyes off of each other. Falhala was thinking about breaking the silence to ask about her parents but Barafin was quick to speak before her.    
  
<We better get going.> Barafin said, turning away. Falhala was a bit puzzled by her brother’s haste. It had been two years since they had last seen one another, why was he so eager to part?   
  
<Don’t worry, we can talk when we get on the ship.>   
  
Falhala nodded her stalks as she trotted after her older brother. For a moment she could see a splash of pink peering out of the barn down below them. But just as she blinked they were gone. Falhala once again felt her hearts tighten in pain. Was this really the last time she was going to see her?   
  
<Ready to go home?> Barafin asked as they stepped on the ship.    
  
Falhala nodded her stalks just as the ship closes behind them. It roared to life under her feet as her brother ordered for take off. She almost felt like collapsing as for the first and probably last time, they arose from the Earth’s surface.    
  
Almost like a dream that little barn that held her friend… no one she had come to considered a lover… became smaller and smaller until blinking out of existence. For a moment her hearts felt like they were tearing but she had to be strong. So she turned her gaze to the glittering domeship above them that waited to welcome her back home one more time.    
  
Falhala began to smile.   
  
She had waited far too long to return home.


End file.
